


Have a Piece of Cake

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Uni AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/101890141965/oh-new-neighbor-hello-im-just-here-you-new#notes<br/>New Neighbor AU combined with University AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! One wee finished and i love your response!  
> So many comments/kudos *giggles* I feel loved

 Bilbo moaned under the heavy weight of the cardboard box he was carrying at the moment.

   “Need a hand?” Someone asked and the box was taken from him. “You must be the new neighbour.” A handsome face peeked over the box and Bilbo smiled.

   “Yeah. Bilbo Baggins.” He didn’t stretch out his hand (would have made this even more awkward than it already was.

   “Thorin Durin.” The man said. “How about I help you with that?”

   “Would be lovely!” Smiling at the man broadly, Bilbo took another box. “Number 8 on the first floor.”

   “Right beside me.” Thorin said and smiled, walking in front of Bilbo. Though the box took most of this vision, he had a good view on Thorin’s butt when they walked up. Soon, all boxes were placed in the tiny flat and Bilbo forced Thorin to sit down on a chair.

   “I need to repay you!”

   “That can wait!” Thorin said and followed the smaller man into the kitchen, cluttered with boxes and bags.

   “I suppose so. I wont be even able to find the tea in this mess.” Bilbo sighed.

   “I’ll be next door. I wont run away, promise.” Thorin said, leaning against the wall.

   “Okay.”

   “No need to be downcast. You will be able to repay me. I am looking forward to it.” Thorin smiled, waved and left.

 _DAMN! Why did this sound so kinky?_ Thorin and Bilbo thought unison when the door closed behind the long haired man. Bilbo sighed and went to empty the boxes and suitcases, while Thorin went into his flat and thought about his utter stupidity.

 

A few days later a letter was in Thorin’s mail. When he ripped it open, a paper, written on an old typewriter.

_Sorry for that, I didn’t want to just knock, so I wrote this (my printer is ~~somewh~~ working against me). How about tomorrow 3 o’clock._

_I made a cake. Chocolate, hope you don’t ~~mine~~ mind. _

_Damn this typewriter. Can’t really ~~type good on it~~ use that shit!_

_Bilbo from next door_

 

Thorin chuckled. This sounded just like a person he liked to have next door. Quiet and gentle with manners. He pulled out his pen (he had just studied) out of his ponytail and scribbled a short note back.

 

_Well then, see you._

_Thorin form next door_

 

He threw the paper simply back into Bilbo’s mail and went upstairs. He spent the rest of the day studying and the next morning with finally cleaning up his stuff and bringing back the books from the library. When he stood outside Bilbo’s door a few minutes after three, he sighed and knocked. Bilbo opened with a broad smiled and lead him into the kitchen. The atmosphere in the flat was homely and Thorin instantly liked it.

   “Do you study at the university?” Thorin asked, when he sat down, watching Bilbo carry the cake to the small table.

   “Yeah. English and Literature. You?”

   “Latin and History. And I work at the museum part time, so.” Thorin smiled and took the cup from Bilbo. The smell of the tea was strong and filled the air with a vanilla aroma. “What’s that?”

   “Chai Tea with vanilla and honey. Something special I got for Christmas last year. I have a huge collection of tea.” He blushed and hid behind his cup.

   “Hey, there’s nothing wrong in liking tea. I collect history books, not weirder.”

   “History books for sure?” Bilbo giggled and put his tea don’t, cake laying forgotten on his plate.

   “Hey I am interested in history books.” Thorin leaned forward and smiled. “History is a big part of our culture and why shouldn’t we truly understand it. We can only learn from the past.” Bilbo arched his eyebrow.

   “You are very in love with your subject.”

   “Isn’t everyone? Literature? I can understand that. But English? Damn boy, that must be hard.”

   “Said the one who studied Latin for Christ’s sake!” Bilbo shot back and Thorin laughed. “My mother liked Literature very much and she always said, without it and language, human race would be nothing.”

   “Point made.” Thorin sat back. “but” he said, raising a finger and causing Bilbo to giggle. “but: Without Latin, what would English be? German? Yes even French and especially Spanish and Italian. None of these languages would be as they are, if Latin hadn’t been there before.”

   “You forgot, that the Romans stole mainly everything from the Greeks.” Bilbo said, smiling smugly.

   “Hey, I am the one who studies history.” Thorin shot back, picking up his fork and trying the cake. “Damn” he mumbled around the huge bite he had taken “that’s good cake.”

   “Special Baggins-cake. Some even say, it makes man willing to marry those who bake it.” Thorin waggled his eyebrows and Bilbo rolled his eyes in reply.

   “So it’s in your family since generations?”

   “Kinda.” Bilbo said, finally eating himself. “My mother gave it to me and my grandma, so my fahter’s mother, had it before. Already copied for the hundredth time.”

   “Would you like to share?”

   “Well…I need to repay you for your help after all.” The smaller man smiled.

   “A piece of cake a week would be enough for me.” Thorin said and winked. Bilbo blushed and Thorin smiled. _Mission accomplished,_ both thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Wish you all a gorgeous 7th of December!


End file.
